


The Dream of a Waking Man

by writingpancake



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FMAB Reader, Female Reader, NSFW, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpancake/pseuds/writingpancake
Summary: It's been fifty years since Kix was put in cryo-stasis as a prisoner of war and two years since he woke up in a galaxy he doesn't recognize.  He finds warmth and gentleness in an otherwise cold and indifferent galaxy in the form of a young woman.Title comes from the quote "Hope is the pillar that holds up the world. Hope is the dream of a waking man" from Pliny the Elder
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/Reader, Kix/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Dream of a Waking Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure porn without plot Kix/Reader story written in the third person narrative. Not connected to my fic Friends Among Pirates and can (and should) be read on its own.

“You have been through so much and lost more than I could ever imagine. But you are still kind and compassionate and you care so deeply for the lives of others. Don’t let this galaxy take away what's left of who you were before.”

The look she gives him as she speaks is unreadable, but it pulls at him in a way he’s never experienced. Her eyes drop away from his and she turns to leave. Without feeling himself move, his hand is suddenly on her elbow, staying her. She turns and her expression borders on startled. Her eyes, clear and bright, search his for something. He does not know what. 

Then she takes a step closer and turns to face him fully. Her closeness breaks something in him and suddenly his lips are on hers.

His kiss is fierce and desperate. Kix pulls her body flush to his, the proximity intoxicating him. He wonders briefly if he’s crossed a line by kissing her so forcefully, but then her hand reaches up and her fingers push into the hair at his nape. A whine escapes her and Kix is lost.

It’s been fifty-two years since he’s felt the kind touch of another; fifty years in the cold embrace of cryo-stasis and two years of the cold indifference of a galaxy so different than the one he left behind. 

Kix feels warm now. He pushes her back against the nearest hard surface as the heat rises within him. The dim lighting and his dark skin hide it well, but Kix knows he’s flushed when he pulls away from her. With only a few inches between them, the cold starts to creep back in.

Her lips are swelling from the intensity of the kiss and she breathes heavily, gasping in the air he’s stolen from her. Kix lets his gaze leave her swollen lips and wander down to her chest. He watches it rise and fall as she slowly regulates her breathing. Neither of them move for several moments, but then her hips twitch.

His eyes flash back up to hers and he sees her pupils are dilated. Where her breath was rough and ragged before, it’s now nearly nonexistent. She’s holding her breath and looking at him expectantly. Kix gently thrusts his hips against her clothed core and watches, transfixed as her eyes flutter shut and a moan slips past her lips. He rolls his hips again, harder and more deliberate this time, and feels a renewed heat in his belly at the whine that escapes her. 

Her fingers tighten in his hair as he continues to thrust against her, his movements becoming more deliberate as her whines and moans grow louder. She gasps when Kix lifts her suddenly and carries her to a nearby chair. He sits down, legs spread wide, and positions her so she’s straddling his thigh. 

“Use me,” he demands. “I want to see you come undone.”

A desperate whine comes from her and she starts to grind against him. He can feel the heat from her core against his muscled thigh as she chases her finish. Her fingernails bite into his neck as he lifts his gaze to her face. 

Heat rushes through him when she cries out as her orgasm overtakes her, her hips stuttering and body stiffening against him. 

Kix has been so focused on seeing her climax that he hadn’t paid any attention to his growing erection. Now, as she came down from her high, his throbbing member is at the front of his mind.

“What do you want?” 

Her glazed eyes meet his and her hand comes to rest on his cheek. She brushes her thumb along his lower lip and his breath is stolen by her response.

“I want you,” she murmurs. “I want you inside me.” 

Kix surges upwards, one arm under her and one wrapped around her back holding her close to him. She lifts her legs and they encircle his waist, clinging desperately to him as he carries her to the makeshift bed in the corner. Their lips find each other and the kissing begins anew with unbridled enthusiasm. He removes one arm from around her and rips the cloak off his shoulders, laying it atop the rags he calls his bed. Kix lowers himself and, with a gentleness that belies the growing desperation within him, lays her on his cloak. As soon she’s safely laid down, Kix’s hands fly up to start removing his armor pieces.

Kix has kept very little of his old clone trooper armor. Most of it was lost in the aftermath of his rescue by the Crimson Corsair’s crew. There were times he missed the familiar weight of his full armor. Now is not one of those times. 

Now, with fewer pieces to remove, Kix is rid of his armor quickly and is soon set to work discarding his clothes. He pulls his shirt off over his head and is ready to be rid of his trousers when he stops at the look on her face.

Even two years after waking from stasis and learning that he is the last clone of the Grand Army of the Republic, Kix is accustomed to being little more than a face in the crowd. Being genetically identical to millions, Kix had grown up sharing a face with all of his brothers. It was often joked that Kix was prettiest clone in the 501st, but he had known all his life that he would be overlooked by every nat-born by virtue of the fact that he was a clone.

But now, she looks up at him and he sees something in her gaze that he’s not ready to reconcile.

 _Appreciation._

She raises her hand and lets her fingers brush along his lower abdomen. His muscles contract at the contact. Her touch is soft, almost reverent, as she lifts herself up to trail her touch further up his torso. Kix feels his eyes start to close, but forces them to stay open so he can watch her as her exploration continues to the planes of his chest. His breath hitches when her fingers drag across a nipple. Her other hand joins in the ministrations and he gasps when her fingernails scrape on his chest, raking lightly across the dusting of hair there. 

He loses the battle to keep his eyes open when she sits up and places a soft kiss against his sternum. His fingers tangle loosely in her hair as her lips trail softly along his exposed torso. Kix lets his head fall back as he feels her lips press against his chest and upper abdomen. Her hands wrap around to his back where her fingers press and scrape against the corded muscle there. He feels her lips against his throat and jaw and he drops his head forward to capture her in a searing kiss. 

Kix presses her down and covers her body with his own. His kiss grows desperate and sloppy as he ruts against her, their clothed cores relishing the friction. She gasps loudly, breaking the kiss, and Kix drops down to lick and bite at her neck. He pushes his hands under her shirt and rucks it up, exposing her stomach. Kix presses kisses on her abdomen, working his way up her torso. He gets to her ribs and finds that her shirt is preventing him from exploring her further, so he pulls the material up and over her head, throwing to where his own discarded shirt lay.

Save for the elasticized fabric covering her breasts, her upper body in exposed to him. Kix’s lips return to her skin, pressing on her collarbone as his hands wander along her sides. He trails down, but she pushes him lightly forcing him to lean back. She sits up and pulls the material covering her breasts off, before grabbing his face between her hands and pulling him into another kiss. 

Kix guides her back down to lay beneath him as he kisses her. One of his hands comes to rest by her head, holding him up, as the other covers one of her breasts. Her skin is soft beneath his callouses and she keens softly when he kneads her flesh. He breaks the kiss to look down at her as he rolls and pinches her nipple. She lets out a small whine when he takes her other nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly.

He continues to direct his attention to her breasts as she begins to writhe beneath him. Kix rolls his hips, dragging his throbbing bulge against her clothed sex. She cries out and swears at the contact.

“Kix, please!” She’s almost sobbing when she cries out. “Please, I need you.”

He gives her nipple a final lick before leaning back and getting to work removing their remaining clothing. Kix takes a brief moment to really look at her when she is fully disrobed. He watches her breasts as they rise and fall with each ragged breath she takes before his eyes trail down her bare torso. He takes in every imperfection, every mark and scar, before his gaze falls to her sex. Kix lays a hand on her mound and stills. He doesn’t move until she is squirming, seeking friction that he’s not giving her. 

At the sound of his name falling from her lips once more, Kix leans back, keeping one hand on her mound and using the other to spread her legs. His erection becomes almost painful when he sees her entrance slick and dripping. Kix brushes his thumb lightly against her clitoris and she jumps at the contact. He continues to brush her clit, increasing neither in speed or pressure. Her hips lift and he pins her to the bed with his free hand as he continues thumbing her. Her hands reach out blindly, one latching onto his wrist and the other gripping his cloak beneath her. 

Years of battle and carrying the weight of his armor on his body had made Kix a strong man before being put into cryo-sleep, but even Kix couldn’t keep his lover’s hips pinned when her orgasm hits her. He watches as her hips lift, giving him a clear view of her orgasm, slick dripping from her as her sex clenches at nothing and her cries echo in the empty room. Kix’s thumb continues it’s stroking on her clit even as her body shudders. He finally stills when she pushes weakly against the hand still resting on her mound. He gives her several moments and rubs his hands over her thighs as she recovers her senses.

Kix is transfixed on her panting beneath him. She is limp and open, her sex still perfectly visible and his member twitches when he sees her opening is glistening and dripping with her arousal. He looks to her face with hooded eyes and sees that she is watching him with equal intensity. 

“Kix.”

The clone leans forward and presses a kiss to her lips, the movement causing his tip to brush her entrance. Her breath hitches and she reaches down to wrap her fingers around his shaft. Kix hisses at the contact and looks down to see her hand encircling him. He watches her stoke him and grunts softly when she adds a small twist to her movements. She guides him to her entrance and rubs the tip of his member against her, coating him in her arousal. Kix looks back to her face, watching her intently as he slowly pushes into her.

Air escapes her in a quiet gasp when he enters her. He leans down closer to her as the hand that had been guiding him flies up to claw weakly at his back. Kix doesn’t look away from her face as bottoms out, mesmerized by the bliss written across her features. He stills when he’s hilted within her and waits for her to open her eyes to start moving. 

As soon as he sees her irises, brilliant and darkened in the low light of his abode, Kix begins thrusting. His hips smack against the back of her thighs as his thrusts become more forceful. Her voice carries quiet curses and pleas into the night surrounding them as Kix chases his release. He leans down and presses his lips to hers and the coil in his stomach winds tighter when he feels her breasts against his chest. 

A growl sneaks past his lips when he feels her legs wrap around him, her ankles locking together at the small of his back. He is spurred on when her nails bite into his shoulders and his thrusting starts to become erratic. His orgasm comes hard and fast, ropes of hot cum shooting out of him. Kix doesn’t stop thrusting and the wet sounds of their combined arousal are the most erotic thing Kix has ever heard. 

Her orgasm is smaller than her last one, but much more powerful for Kix because his twitching cock is inside her for it. He swallows her small cry with a kiss as he thrusts one final time and spends the last of his release deep inside her. 

They both fall still and the only sounds in the night come from their mingled breaths as they recover. Kix is braced on one arm, his body still pressed against hers and his cock softening inside her. He places a soft kiss on her collar bone and sits up, pulling out of her slowly. She gasps softly when he’s fully withdrawn from her. Kix watches as her sex, still twitching lightly from her orgasm, leaks his seed. He watches it drip from her and wonders briefly what it would be like to father a child with her. With a quiet sigh, he pushes the thought from his mind and uses his soiled cloak to wipe her clean, smirking slightly when her hips twitch at the contact.

Kix props himself up on one arm beside her and places a hand on her stomach. He lets his fingers trace mindless patterns on her skin before splaying them out just below her breasts. He’s caught off guard when she suddenly rises and places her hand at the back of his neck. She pulls him in and kisses him with a tenderness he’s never known. 

She pulls away a few centimeters and stays there, her nose brushing against his. Kix’s hand trails up over her breast and and continues up her neck before it comes to rest on her cheek. He peppers soft kisses across her eyes and nose, placing one final kiss on her lips before he wraps his arms around her. Kix pulls her into him and lays back on his makeshift bed, keeping her against his chest. 

It’s been fifty-two years since he’s felt the kind touch of another; fifty years in the cold embrace of cryo-stasis and two years of the cold indifference of a galaxy so different than the one he left behind.

Kix thinks it was worth the wait.


End file.
